


The once beautiful memories

by Belletenchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Stiles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stilinski Family Feels, sterek centric - Freeform, were-fox thing stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletenchi/pseuds/Belletenchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new girl shows up in town and her father claims that she is really Stiles twin sister that his mother gave to them at a young age, what happens? Will the power she have be that same Stiles has? Also where do the Hale siblings come into play with all of this. Add in hunters and bam it's a full house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So to start off this is my first story for this fandom so sorry if it seem kinda off, I have no beta so sorry on that too. This is the only chapter that will be first person the next chapter will switch to third person, this story will only switch between Stiles and Analise so don't worry to much and I will put with Pov it is before each chapter. This story is actually kind of a brain child from a dream I had where I was Stiles twin sister and had all the abilities that Analise has. Enjoy :)

**_Pov. First Person: Analise_**

 

                   

 

 

                   In a world filled with humans you would think there wouldn't be enough room for more "weird" things, but alas that is not the kind of world I live in. My name is Analise (Anna-Leez), I know it's sad when I have to put how to pronounce my name, blame my parents they thought it would be more "Customary to the age we live in dear." as my dad put it. I still don't know what he was thinking. Anyways in the world I live in things that, shall we say, go bump in the night exist. Yeah I know that sounds bad, but the really only bad thing is that we have to hide. I am well something that not a lot of people know exist, to put it simple I am kinda like a flying fox.....or is it a flying nine tails fox....but I don't have nine tails.......hm.

 

 

                    Anyways I'm actually called a Necona (Nee-co-na) at lest that's what dad said. I'm one of the few last one's, as my people were hunted along with the werewolf's. We have a mix of werefox blood and a very old Kitsune who was the only one in existence with wings, Hikaro. According to legend a werefox Shakara fell in love with Hikaro and they had 3 children, this being so long ago even humans were really rare, they of course populated. Which is a thought I don't want to continue so yeah. Last year at the age of 39 my mother passed away, and my father figured a new change of scenery is what we needed, I had already graduated high school at 17 and had been taking care of my mother after she fell sick not only a month after that, so i agreed whole-heartedly. At 19 all I wanted was to start fresh and if moving three or four states over helped then so be it. So we packed up all of the stuff we couldn't live with out, and the last presents my mum gave both of us and left our little town of Paris, Texas and moved to Beacon Hills, California.

 

 

                   We had heard recently through the supernatural grape-vine, that my dad loved to put hes ear in, that Hale's were back and a new pack was there with a True Alpha. My mum was great friends with Talia, the old Alpha of the Hale pack, so knowing Hale's were back made my dad want to get to know the place my mom once called home. All I wanted was to have people who were just like me close by, not just me and my dad like in Paris. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I would go ahead and post two chapters in one day but I'm going to do the rest chapter by chapter. I'm not sure what days I will be posting them on but I will try to keep it consistent. Also in this story nobody is dead like in cannon after the first season except for Gerard who never happened in my story and Alison's mom still died how she did in season two so yeah. Also this is set after everyone has graduated high school and they fought the alpha pack and Jennifer. So were kinda just ignoring that Erica and Boyd were supposed to be dead. :) Hehe.

                  **POV. Third Person**

 

                    Analise looked up at the house with shock. "Dad, please tell me we are re-painting this?", she said turning to see a man about forty

 laughing with his hands on his knees."Dad, I'm serious, we can't live in a house that is pink." "It isn't pink Lise it's HOT pink, but yes I agree we

 will need to paint it." her father says straightening him self up right and wiping tears from his face. "At least the inside is normal." she muttered.

 As she walked inside carrying a box she asked her dad, "When are we going over to the Hale house again?" "After we have lunch. Why?" her dad

 asked from the back of the moving van. "Because I think one of them is watching us." she said as quietly as she could while still making sure

 her dad would hear and put down the box in the living room."Ah, yes there Alpha did say he would send one of his sweetest members to come

 keep watch." her dad said at the same volume. The "member" looked more like a diva, with her strawberry red hair braided around her

 beautifully makeup-ed face.

 

 

                      "She sure looks sweet, if you mean like a candy. But other then that she looks kinda bad-ass." Lise said walking back outside

to the moving van. "You know I'm not a wolf I can't hear you, you don't have to whisper" the red head said suddenly appearing behind Lise.

"Well, madam we did not know there were others in the pack besides wolves, I'm very sorry Miss....." Lise's father said stepping up to the girl

with his hand outstretched in what was a very old greeting "Lydia Martin." she said while laying her hand delicately in his, "Ah so what are you

then if I may ask Miss.Martin?" he asked kissing her hand and letting it go gently. "Banshee." she answers flipping her hair over her back with

grace.

 

 

                           "Ah very few of those left in this day and age." he says smiling and turned to Lise. "Well my name is Lasand Grives and this

is Analise, she is the one who actually would like to join you pack if your Alpha so pleases." Lise stared at them like they were two foreigners

before stepping up and saying "Yeah hi I go by Lise um, sorry it's just I've never had anyone supernatural back where were from but mom

and dad, so its kinda weird for me to think anyone else is like us and then to meet them blows my mind. Like seriously a Banshee I've only

read stories of your kind from mom's old books, and the fact that your hair isn't white at all just kinda blows my mind too.....and I'm

rambling sorry..." she said pushing her hair out of her face and blushed. "It's fine, one of my best friends does it all the time. He is one of

only two humans in our pack as well." Lydia said again flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Well I better head back and report to my

_**Alpha**_. The whole pack can't wait to meet you guys bye." With that she was walking away leaving behind the scent of strawberry's and a

wolves scent. "Huh she has a mate, damn." Lise says. "Watch that mouth you might be an adult by human standards but you are still a

child by our races." her father said softly behind her. "Sorry dad." she apologized and picked up another box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment if you see anything I need to improve or if you just like the story. See you next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Pack meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter actually might be in Derek's POV I haven't decided so we will see. Also Jackson was always a wolf, so there is that as well. Also as you will find out in this chapter Derek never gave up his power for there was no need to, Cora was never close to dying in my story. ALSO in chapter 3 it won't be so dialogue based sorry about that, but chapter 4 will be so yeah. The action will start picking up around chapter 5ish hopefully and that also will the the big plot twist chapter so woo.

                                                                                                    ** _POV. Stiles_**

 

 

                         "Lydia goddess of my life please tell me you got some scoop on the new people?" Stiles begged as Lydia walked into the door.

"I just got here chill give me like a minute to relax, it is not a short walk from their house to here." "It should be they are only down the road a

little." Stiles shot back. "Yes, but that is still a mile away, so give me a second to recoup using my powers before you talk." "Yeah, sorry." Stiles

said walking over to the couch in the living room.

                     

 

                            A month after defeating the Alpha pack and Jennifer, the Hale siblings decided that it was time that they had an actual pack

house to live in, especially with the old loft destroyed. So after Cora pulled and pushed her brother Derek complied and they started re-building

the Hale house. Just 8 months later and the house was completely re-built, and the catacombs underneath were re-made to be more efficient for

escape so no one would be trapped again. Shortly after that and the whole pack moved in along with there newest members Malia and Kira.

Having two Alpha's in such a small space would seem like it would be disastrous but with Stiles kind of like a mediator, both Derek and Scott

worked out there differences and it has been smoothish sailing since. As Derek's second there was a huge argument between Stiles and Scott,

but when Stiles pointed out he couldn't be Scott's second because he already gave it to Allison a long time ago, Scott agreed that the

circumstances did make since.

 

 

                          Now in the once burnt living room sat the whole pack. Allison and Scott in a love chair on the right of the couch with Isaac at

there feet, with Alison's hand in his hair. Boyd and Erica on the floor by the fire place cuddling facing the doorway. Kira and Malia off to the

left all wrapped up next to each other talking passionately about different types of supernatural creatures, with Cora occasionally dropping in

random tid bits of facts from the couch end next to them. Jackson making room for Lydia to sit with him on the two sitter couch on the

other side on Kira and Malia, and finally Derek and Stiles, whom the latter took the last seat on the couch in the middle of the room, with

Derek sitting right by Scott and Stiles in the middle of the Hale's.

 

 

                       "Now that everyone is present", Derek began, "Please go ahead and report what you found out so far from the new neighbors."

He motioned for Lydia to speak, "Well for starters they thought I was a wolf and didn't know that we had other species in our ranks. Also there

names are Lasand and Analise Grives. They aren't wolf either I got a different read off them, but I'm not sure what they are. They almost remind

my of Kira but with a different mixture to them...." Lydia trailed off looking deep in thought, while Kira perked up, "Different how, because

according to my mom there are different types of Kitsune." Kira asked. "Different like ancient and mixed with something more.....animal like..."

Lydia asked with a mad look of why can't I figure this out. "Well that is more then we had to go on last week when they contacted us, so

thanks Lydia." Scott reassured her. "Yeah I mean at least we know now they are really supernatural and not some hunters playing us." Stiles

piped up which earned him the patented Hale glare from Derek. "Anyways it doesn't matter what they are we still treat them with caution when

they arrive at noon." Derek announced which got him a bunch of head nods and noises of agreement in response. "In the mean time you are

free to do what every you want but be back here in one hour for when they arrive." Scott said which everyone agreed with as well. "How about

we cook up some lunch then for when they arrive?" Kira asked cheerfully, which made both Stiles and Isaac perk up, "I'll help." both said at the

same time. "Then it's settled we will make lunch while the rest off you train or whatever," Kira said and left the room followed shortly by Stiles

and Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have a lot planned for this story it's probably going to be around 20 chapter including the epilogue so yeah.


End file.
